ONE-SHOT - Sediento de ti…
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Semi-A/U] "Estaba tan, pero tan sediento de ti" Si ese era el caso, estaba dispuesta a entregar todo mi ser para saciar dicha sed. Jamás dejaría que ni el Teniente coronel ni ningún otro "Alto mando" militar fuera a alejarlo de mí. Jamás. Porque simplemente te amo más que a mi propia vida, Mikaela Hyakuya [HARD Lemmon MIKANOA/Mención YUUMITSU/Soft KIMINOA, YOICHINOA & GURENOA]


_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Si fuera mío, volvería parejas oficiales de una vez al Yuuichiro** x **Mitsuba y al Shinya** x **Sayuri, Akane no habría muerto y le conseguiría una novia a Ferid para que éste deje de insinuar yaoi e.é (?)*** Únicamente me pertenece esta historia **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS :** Puede considerarse un Semi-A/U ya que algunos acontecimientos son distintos a los de la historia original. Aparte de aclarar que este escrito se narrará desde la perspectiva de Shinoa ( **es decir: en "primera persona"** ) por si alguna estúpida personita no leyó el Summary **(?)** aviso que este será un One-shot de ' **MIKANOA** ' ( **Mikaela Hyakuya** x **Shinoa Hiragi** ) Además de que también contiene **LEMMON EXPLÍCITO** ; diría que hasta algo **HARD** , así que cuidadito. También tendrá referencias subliminales de otras parejas envolviendo a la pequeña Hiragi ( **como 'KIMINOA'/Kimizuki** x **Shinoa, 'YOICHINOA'/Yoichi** x **Shinoa, e incluso algo de Soft 'GURENOA'/Guren** x **Shinoa** ) aunque de forma meramente fraternal y para hacer reír, ¡todos aman a Shinoa, cadajo! **(?)** Las únicas parejas "canon" aquí serían ' **MIKANOA** ' y mi OTP ' **YUUMITSU** '/ **Yuuichiro** x **Mitsuba**. Si no te gusta este tipo de material ni tampoco las parejas anteriormente mencionadas: te sugiero amablemente que cierres la ventana y respetes gustos ajenos, ¡muchas gracias! Ahora, preparen sus pañuelos para **MUY PROBABLES** desangrados nasales ( **LOL** ) y… ¡Disfruten la lectura! **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _[ONE-SHOT]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" Sediento de ti…"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Mikaela Hyakuya x Shinoa Hiragi]_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mi mano derecha y enguantada se cerró entorno al pomo de la puerta, al mismo tiempo en que presioné contra mi pecho el par de bolsas que sujetaba con la izquierda. No evité tragar ligeramente por los nervios, pero recordándome que todo lo estaba haciendo por la _promesa_ que hice hace tiempo. Finalmente, la manilla giró y la puerta se abrió lentamente, asomé cuidadosamente la cabeza poco después.

.

Sonreí con la despreocupación de siempre, saludando con entusiasmo—. _¡Buenos días, corazón~! Mira lo que te… traje…_

.

Fue allí cuando lo vi. Sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, con su codo reposando sobre el marco y su barbilla posada sobre una de sus palmas. Sus ahora rojizos ojos miraban distraídamente por el cristal, sus cabellos dorados parecían incluso más deslumbrantes al ser bañados por los rayos del sol. Y como si no fuera suficiente, la misma luz de la mañana delineaba perfectamente el perfil de su rostro… _su hermoso, hermoso rostro_ , de piel pálida y de facciones delicadas pero no por eso menos atractivas. _Una visión **perfecta** y **casi celestial** que me dejó sin aliento por no sabría asegurar cuántos segundos, parecía un **ángel**._

.

— _Ah, Shinoa-chan…_ —Le oí exclamar a modo de saludo, dedicándome una sonrisa serena y girándose a verme. A juzgar por el tono de su saludo, recién caería en cuenta de mi presencia. No porque sus ahora agudísimos sentidos vampíricos le fallaran, sino por haberse perdido viendo el cielo azulado por el ventanal. Quizás recordando viejas memorias o algo por el estilo—. _Viniste temprano hoy… esto, ¿pasa algo?_

 _._

 _—¿Eh…?_ —Pestañeé algunas veces, saliendo de mi ensoñación y cerciorándome del suave calor en mis mejillas gracias a la pregunta del vampiro rubio. El cual vestía la camisa negra y el pantalón blanco del uniforme de su _anterior bando_ , la capa blanca del mismo reposaba en un borde de la cama del lugar—. _¡A-ahhhh! No es nada, no es nada~. ¡Mira, mira! Te traje el desayuno, Mika-san~._

 _._

 _—Así que es la ración de hoy, ¿eh?_ —Él sonrió con algo de melancolía, levantándose y acercándose a mí. Le tendí una de las bolsas, la transparente y que más parecía una transfusión de sangre. Él la sujetó con lentitud, sin poder evitar que nuestros dedos se rozaran momentáneamente… por alguna razón, mi corazón latió con más fuerza ante esa simple acción. Pero logré evitar volver a sonrojarme y le escuché murmurar algo apenado—. _Siento causarte tantas molestias, Shinoa-chan…_

 _._

 _—¿Cómo dices?_ —Alcé mi cabeza para verlo directo a sus ojos, tardé unos segundos en captar lo que él quiso decir, pero no hubo necesidad de intercambiar más palabras. Conocíamos mejor que nadie el dicho de que: _**«** Una mirada valía más que mil palabras **»**_ , pues se aplicaba a la perfección cuando las nuestras caoba y carmín se cruzaban; podíamos transmitirnos cualquier mensaje sólo con eso. Le brindé una sonrisa sincera, antes de proseguir—. _No te recrimines por una pequeñez como esta, ya te lo he dicho antes. Sin mencionar que yo misma acepté tal responsabilidad, ¿recuerdas?_

.

Era mi deber alimentar y cuidar de él… aunque una más precisa forma de decirlo sería que yo lo _vigilaba_ , por más carente de confianza que sonara. Pero dicha tarea me la había encomendado el Teniente coronel, Guren Ichinose — _quien era uno de los tantos que actualmente era precavido con mi querido rubio, a pesar de que él mismo accedió a aceptarlo en nuestra división, por petición de Yuuichiro y en parte mía_ — más estaba clarísimo que yo no desconfiaba de Mika, ni él tampoco de mí. _**"** Nada de eso. Nanai, nanai **"**_

.

— _Sí…_ —Suspiró él, sonriendo ahora más tranquilo y no pude aguantar ponerme de puntillas, acariciando sus cabellos dorados cariñosamente. Sacándole uno de esos adorables sonrojos que tanto me encantaba ver, pues destacaban graciosamente en su caucásica piel.

.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Mikaela Hyakuya se unió a las fuerzas del _'Ejército demonio imperial japonés'_ , tras ocurrir una serie de acontecimientos que a su vez trajeron muchos cambios. Al igual que algunas sorpresas, como que Yuuichiro Hyakuya y Mitsuba Sangu habían superado la barrera del "Tsundere-cismo", aceptando que tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro y hecho pública su relación. **_"_** _Crecen tan rápido, owwww_ … ** _"_**

Tres meses en que él se había convertido en un _vampiro completo_ , tras haber bebido _mi sangre_ y de habernos hecho _uno solo_ en una secreta habitación… ** _*(1)_**

Tres meses en que él había desertado y escapado de la ciudad de los vampiros, llevándome con él…

Aunque todo resultó menos complicado gracias a la ayuda de Yuu-san, Mitsu-chan, Kimizuki-san y Yoichi-san. Quienes habían trazado un plan para buscarme luego de que unos vampiros me capturaran, llevándome como prisionera de guerra y con intenciones de interrogarme.

.

 _—Itadakimasu~._ —Agradecí animadamente por la comida tras unir mis palmas, estando sentada en la cama y a un lado de Mika. Éste ya se encontraba chupando lentamente el líquido de la bolsa transparente, tras hacerle un pequeño agujero con sus dientes. Mirándome dócilmente mientras yo abría mi propia bolsita y sacaba mi desayuno: un par de emparedados con queso derretido… _**mucho** queso derretido_ , tal como a mí me gustaba—. _¡Ñami~! No hay nada mejor que el aroma del queso en la mañana._

 _._

 _—Shinoa-chan… es mucho queso…_ —Comentó él, con una gota gorda resbalando por su cien al apreciar la textura derretida que sobresalía por cada uno de los bordes de los panes, y que prácticamente quedaba colgando—. _**Demasiado** queso, diría yo._

 _._

 _—¡Uh-hum~! Es que el queso es el **segundo** mayor amor y placer de mi vida, Mika-san~ ***(2)**_ —Afirmé casi que con dramatismo, justo antes de darle una mordida "marca tiburón" al indefenso sándwich entre mis manos. Procurando no tragarme parte de la servilleta con que lo sujetaba, igual que la última vez en la que me gané una reprimenda de _"mamá"_ Kimizuki.

.

— _¿El segundo?_ —Preguntó mi podríamos llamar _"amigovio"_ , enarcando una ceja con extrañeza y volviendo a chupar de la sangre de su bolsa despreocupadamente… _sin percibir la atmósfera maquiavélica que rodeaba mi anterior comentario._ A pesar de que era un año mayor que yo, Mika seguía siendo un tanto inocente. _**"** Tan lindo, ju ju jú_ _ **"**_

.

— _Claro, el segundo…_ —Sonreí para mis adentros, tras acabar con el primer emparedado y ahora yendo por el otro, dispuesta a dar el primer mordisco. Pero no sin antes confesar con la mayor doble intención del mundo y mirándolo sugestivamente, relamiendo mis labios—. _Después de todo, el **primero** eres **tú** … junto a ése "pequeño Mika" que tienes entre las piernas~._

.

La reacción del vampiro fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Su rostro se inundó de un rojo tan intenso como el de sus ojos, los cuales tenía abiertos de par en par. Y como cerecita sobre el pastel: pareció atragantarse con la sangre que bebía, por lo que tosió golpeándose el pecho por algunos segundos. No pude más y solté una gran carcajada, pero también le di algunas palmadas en la espalda para ayudarlo a calmarse.

.

 _—¡S-Shinoa, por t-todos los…! ***cofcof***_ —Reclamaba el pobrecillo, poco a poco controlando su arranque de tos, viéndome con algo de enojo y vergüenza reflejados en su mirada—. _Se derramó… ***cof*** que desperdicio…_

.

Se refería a la sangre que le traje, pues por la previa exaltación sus colmillos habían rasgado la bolsa accidentalmente, y todo el líquido vital acabó manchando el suelo.

.

 _—Bueno, supongo que tendré que compartir mi segundo mayor amor y placer contigo, rubiecito… **¡Di, ahhhhh~!**_ —Y sin esperar a que él replicara, le metí lo que quedaba de mi segundo sándwich en toda su boca. Él soltó un sonido ahogado y casi de impresión, seguramente por no esperarse aquello—. _¡Lo sé, lo sé! Los emparedados que prepara "tu suegrita" Kimizuki son deliciosos, ¿verdad~?_

 _._

 _—¡G-Guinoa…! ¡G-ga, gasta…!_ —Reclamaba él, de forma casi ininteligible pero que pude traducir como: _**«** ¡S-Shinoa…! ¡Y-ya, basta…! **»**._ Yo sólo pude reír, disfrutando del momento.

 _._

 _—¡Tsk, tsk, tsk! Pero que vampirito tan cochino, ¡no hables con la boca llena!_ —Pude verlo sonrojarse más, quizás por rabia y bochorno combinados. Pero para mi sorpresa, él sujetó la muñeca de la mano con que yo le estaba restregando el pan en su boca, dispuesto a "luchar" por apartarla. Y poco después, sin que ninguno lo esperara…—. **_¡Ouch…!_**

.

Lo poco que quedaba del emparedado también cayó al suelo, pero siendo adornado por unas pequeñas gotas rojizas… las cuales salieron de la pequeña cortada en uno de mis dedos. El _índice_ para ser precisos, mi guante blanco obtuvo un punto oscuro en la zona de la yema. Uno de los colmillos afilados de mi acompañante lo ocasionó, pero fue un mero accidente.

.

— _¡S-Shinoa-chan!_ —El rubio lo supo sin la necesidad de que yo se lo mostrara, ya que el característico aroma de ese líquido seguro invadiría sus fosas nasales gracias a su agudísimo olfato; superior al de cualquier simple humano. Arrepentido, él sujetó cuidadosamente mi mano del dedo afectado entre las suyas, acercando su rostro y retirando el guante con sus dientes—. _Lo lamento… ¿te duele mucho?_

 _._

 _—¡Vamos, no te pongas así~! Fue un accidente, y fue mi culpa que ocurriera —_ Le sonreí con confianza para intentar bajarle los sumos, pero el ligero quejido que solté justo después no le convenció nada. No era una herida de muerte ni nada parecido, pero aunque era pequeña: también era algo profunda. Sentí su inquisitiva mirada fija sobre mí, desviándose de vez en cuando a mi mano que él aún sujetaba. Por lo que sintiéndome algo nerviosa, añadí con premura—. _Sólo… sólo hay que ponerle un poco de agua oxigenada, luego una curita, ¡y listo! Viviré~._

 _._

 _—Hay que atenderla de inmediato…_ —Murmuró para sí mismo, aunque estando de acuerdo con mi último comentario. Él repasó toda su habitación con rapidez, suspirando casi impotente—. _Pero no tengo ningún botiquín aquí, ni siquiera agua oxigenada…_

.

Algo francamente entendible. Como era vampiro, no necesitaba de esas cosas. Al final me volvió a mirar, y no tuve tiempo para preguntarle el por qué de su repentina seriedad cuando, de improviso, él acercó mi dedo índice a sus labios y limpió algo de la sangre que goteaba con su lengua.

.

— _¡M-Mika-san…!_ —La impresión me hizo soltar un grito ahogado, sonrojándome prácticamente de golpe y apartando mi mano por mero acto reflejo. Él me miró igual o más de sorprendido que yo, pero queriendo enmendar mi error: le di un golpecito afectuoso en su nariz con mi otra mano, haciéndole pestañear algunas veces—. _¡T-tranquilo, corazón~! No es necesario que hagas eso. Saldré a la enfermería para que se encarguen, también trataré de traerte otra bolsita de sangre, y de paso, algunos instrumentos de aseo para ayudarte a limpiar._

.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama con intenciones de dirigirme hacia la puerta, tratando de no ver la cara del rubio porque de seguro mi corazón se pondría como loco. Pero no había llegado ni a la mitad de la habitación cuando sentí una mano sujetarme de la muñeca, firme, fuerte, impidiéndome dar otro paso más. Me giré de reojo, viéndolo con extrañeza… más al notarlo con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos ocultos por algunos mechones rubios, estuve a punto de preguntarle qué tenía. Sin embargo, fui interrumpida por un tirón suyo algo brusco que me hizo retroceder, cayendo de espaldas a la cama. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando sentí su peso aprisionándome contra el colchón.

.

— _¿Qué-…?_ —Él se inclinó sobre mí y pude apreciar mejor su cara, _ensombrecida_ , así como su mirada, _hambrienta_ … casi como la de un depredador enfurecido al ver a su presa favorita intentando escapar de sus garras. Un pequeño escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando él volvió a sujetar mi mano, llevándose el dedo de la cortada hasta sus labios. Ahora no sólo lamiendo, sino mordiendo con muy poca delicadeza y haciendo que más sangre resbalara desde ahí—. _¡A-agh, oye…! ¡Espera…! **¡M-Mikaela!**_

.

Casi de inmediato, la presión de los colmillos en mi dedo disminuyó y lo sentí dar un respingo, como si la razón hubiera vuelto a su ser. El Hyakuya no apartó mi mano de sus labios, pero sí había dejado de morder, dedicándome una mirada consternada y hasta algo horrorizada. El shock pareció dejarlo congelado en esa posición; aprisionándome con su cuerpo sobre la cama, ubicado en medio de mis piernas e impidiéndome cerrarlas. Pasados unos segundos, terminé por sonreírle con la mayor comprensión y serenidad que pude. _Él estaba mucho más asustado que yo en ese momento, y todo por la mera idea de haberme dañado._

.

 _—¿Shinoa… chan…?_

 _._

 _—_ _Tranquilo, todo está bien…_ —Hacía un tiempo que él no había probado _mi_ sangre, la primera _sangre humana_ que él accedió a ingerir y que le convirtió en un vampiro en su totalidad. Yo podía recordar perfectamente aquella vez en que, tras habernos entregado por completo al cuerpo del otro, él confesó con cierta timidez: _**«**_ _Shinoa-chan… tu sangre estuvo muy cálida… ¿me dejarías probarla de nuevo en otra ocasión?_ _ **»**_. Yo acepté sin ningún problema, pero él pareció cambiar de opinión luego de ocurrida nuestra "huida" de _Sanguinem_. ** _*(3)_** O quizás sólo había estado conteniéndose, al recordar que me causó dolor la primera vez que me mordió—. _Te dije que podías volver a beber si querías, ¿recuerdas?_

 _._

 _—Shinoa-chan, yo…_ —Él apartó lentamente mi mano de sus labios, viéndome asentir a la vez en que desabroché los primeros botones de mi camisa, dejando descubierta la zona acanelada de mis hombros y mi cuello… _así como una pequeña parte de mi sujetador rosa pálido_. Mika tragó grueso y se ruborizó ligeramente, apartándose de encima mío hasta sentarse al otro extremo de la cama. Lucía indeciso en si aceptar mi oferta o no—. _Y-yo, pero… ¿qué hay de tu herida?_

 _._

 _—Owwww, ¿esto?_ —Se la mostré, incorporándome igualmente y hasta gateando sensualmente hacia él, sentándome en su regazo—. _Me da flojera ir hasta la enfermería, así que… ¿por qué mejor no te encargas de atenderla tú~? Después de todo, eso es lo que quieres. ¿O no_ _…_ _**Mika** ~?_

.

Él tragó grueso, ya que las pocas veces en que me refería a él sin términos honoríficos — _ya fuese por ese apodo o por su nombre completo_ — era cuando estábamos solos, en la intimidad, en mera compañía. También cuando yo me sorprendía, asustaba, e incluso cuando simplemente jugaba vilmente para provocarlo.

.

 _—Sería mejor si te la trataran apropiadamente…_ —Oh, lo interesante de aquél _muy sensato_ argumento fue que él **no** negó que lo quisiera. Por lo que queriendo incitarlo más, al mismo tiempo que me retiré el otro guante con mis dientes y deshice el lazo rojo de mi nuca, pasé aquella herida por la comisura de sus labios y se los embarré con un poco del líquido. Sentí su piel tensarse bajo mi tacto, y lo vi entreabrir sus labios al apreciarme con el cabello suelto—. _**Shinoa** … me estoy controlando por ti, ¿sabes?_

.

Me mordí mi labio inferior traviesamente, haciéndole enarcar una ceja y luego me incliné más hacia él. Usé mi otra mano para alzar algunos mechones rubios, dejando descubierta su _ahora puntiaguda_ oreja y le susurré directo contra ésta—. _¿Y cuándo me escuchaste pedir que te controlaras, rubiecito ardiente y de ojitos candentes?_

.

Sin esperar su respuesta, le mordí el lóbulo con suavidad y lo sentí temblar. Mi mano sana fue desabotonando lentamente su camisa oscura y cuando su pecho blanquecino quedó al descubierto, no tardé en acariciarlo con esa misma palma. Sonreí complacida al escucharlo suspirar, pasé a besar su simpática oreja picuda y mi mano sana fue descendiendo poco a poco, sin dejar de palmearlo.

.

— _N-no, espera… Mmm…_ —No lo dejé acabar su oración, ya que metí el dedo manchado en su boca, buscando untar la sangre directamente en su lengua. Solté una risita al sentir su rasposa extremidad bucal rodeando mi índice, casi que inconscientemente y chupándolo ya incapaz de resistirse. _**"** Que buen chico_~ _ **"**_

.

 _—Owww, querido, ¿tan pronto y ya estás así de "animado" aquí abajo?_ —Pregunté con falsa sorpresa, en lo que presioné mi mano justo sobre aquél _bulto_ ubicado en su entrepierna, por encima de la tela del pantalón. Lo escuché jadear en respuesta, apartando su boca de mi dedo ensalivado seguramente para no morderlo sin querer. Sólo logró acentuar mi sonrisa y poco a poco fui repartiendo besos por la extensión de su pecho—. _Acéptalo, Mikaela… sólo pretendes que no quieres._

 _._

 _—¡No! N-no podemos hacerlo…_

 _._

 _—¿Por qué no? Ya pasó un tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos, y además…_ —Él soltó un gruñido de "protesta" al sentirme acariciarlo directamente, una vez bajé el cierre de su pantalón y colé una mano, introduciéndola dentro de su ropa interior. Para ese punto, ya tenía su pezón izquierdo acorralado contra mi boca, estimulándolo con mis dientes y mi lengua—. _Justo ahora… me deseas tanto como yo a ti, ¿verdad?_

.

Sus piernas se separaron casi que por cuenta propia, su cuerpo contradecía sus palabras y todo por desear más de mis _"atenciones"._ Al mismo tiempo, mi extremidad bucal pasó a someter su pezón derecho, saboreándolo casi como si se tratara de una cereza coronando su piel tan blanca como la crema. Él apretaba las sábanas entre sus manos enguantadas y me miraba con un ojo fuertemente cerrado, sus cejas arrugadas y la pupila de su único ojo abierto temblorosa, clavada insistentemente en mí como si suplicara: _**«** ¡Por favor, para de una vez! **»**_. Posiblemente me habría sentido culpable ante semejante visión, pensando que de verdad lo estaba tocando e incitando a hacer esas _cosas sucias_ en contra de su voluntad _…_ de no ser por el hecho de que yo lo conocía mejor que nadie _—_ _incluso más que el mismo Yuuichiro_ _—_ cuando de sus _más **escandalosos** y **carnales** secretitos_ se trataba. Recordar todo eso me encendía tanto que no tardé en apretar mis propias piernas, buscando contener temporalmente aquél _cosquilleo_ en mi _zona baja_.

 _._

 _—¡S-Shinoa…! Si sigues así, yo voy a…_ —Pero lo hice callar al posar mi dedo ensalivado sobre sus labios, pude sentir que aún no se había limpiado toda la sangre anteriormente untada en estos. Por lo que queriendo incentivarlo más y sin dejar de acariciarlo con mi otra mano: me estiré hacia arriba para lamer con sensualidad sus labios—. _¡Maldición…!_ —Soltó en una exhalación, para justo después arrojarse a devorarme la boca y desatando un beso salvaje, casi desesperado. Ambos pudimos degustar el sabor de mi sangre, aunque yo le etiquetaría un gusto "metálico", me preguntaba si sería diferente para él. Pero decidí reservar esa pregunta para otra ocasión.

.

 _—Mi…ka… ¡A-ahh~!_ —El beso se rompió por mi jadeo, al sentirlo acariciar mis piernas por debajo de mi falda. Un hilillo de saliva todavía unía nuestras lenguas, y no se quebró sino hasta que pronuncié—. _Parece que el vampirito… dejó el decoro a un lado~._

.

— _Luego no vayas a replicarme…_ —Él me devolvió la sonrisa insinuante, pasando a atacar ahora mi cuello. A medida que deshacía el lazo rojo de mi uniforme y desprendía los botones de mi chaleco negro, desvistiéndome con habilidad—. _Fuiste tú la que me provocó, pequeña pervertida._

.

No me enojé cuando le escuché decir aquél _"pequeña"_ , ya que a diferencia de _"mamá"_ Kimizuki y _"mi suegro"_ Yuuichiro: Mikaela lo hizo con un toque cariñoso, afectuoso y hasta un tanto sarcástico — _si le sumamos el "pervertida" del final_ — pero nunca despectivo. Desde que mi dulce y querido _"bomboncito de chocolate",_ alias Yoichi, le hizo saber de mi complejo de altura: el ex-humano había respetado bastante ese aspecto. Si hasta recuerdo que una vez le había dedicado una mirada amenazante _—por no decir del más puro estilo: _ **«**_ Cállate si no quieres que mi espada termine clavada en tu trasero, imbécil_ _ _ **»**_ — _a un soldado que se atrevió a comentar algo de mi estatura, pues no se tragaba que una "pulga" como yo tuviera el rango de Sargento.

.

— _K-kyaaaa…_ —No pude evitar chillar cuando sentí sus colmillos rozando la zona de mi cuello, no porque tuviera miedo ni nada de eso, sino porque había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que sentí su frialdad contra mi piel. Y no contaba la reciente mordida en el dedo índice. Para ese punto, la única prenda superior que traía puesta era mi camisa blanca, de cintura para abajo todavía usaba mi falda y mis bragas—. _S-sólo…_

 _._

 _—¿Hum…?_

 _._

 _—S-sólo… se delicado_ —Era lo único que yo pedía, aunque sabía de antemano que podía confiar en él, y que nunca me lastimaría estando en sus cabales.

.

— _Por supuesto_ —Afirmó él, con un tono dócil y afectuoso. Plantándome un beso como para prepararme, antes de clavar sus colmillos lo más suavemente posible. No evité abrazarme a su cuello, apretando entre mis dedos la zona trasera de su camisa—. _Shinoa-chan_ _…_ _sigues igual de tibia_ _…_ _me encanta tu calidez._

 _._

 _—P-pues disfrútala entonces~._ —Canturreé lo mejor que pude contra su oído, con un irremediable temblor en mi voz por el ligero pero no desagradable dolor. Él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, apegándome más a él y estimulándome con la frialdad de la piel de su pecho. No sería raro que él pudiera sentir el alocado latir de mi corazón—. _¡A-ah…! S-sí que estabas… sediento hoy…_

 _._

 _—Para ser honesto, en realidad estaba **sediento de ti** …_ —Lo escuché suspirar, retirando sus colmillos y limpiando los restos de sangre con su lengua—. _No es que sintiera una sed que auténticamente me torturara, quemándome la garganta. Cuidaste muy bien de mí, sin hacerme sentir dolor ni un sólo día, pero…_ —Unos suaves gemidos escapaban de mis labios al sentirlo dejar un rastro de besos, desde mi cuello hasta mi torso, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos masajeaban mis senos. Sus pulgares delineaban mis pezones circularmente, excitándome poco a poco—. _Siempre tuve ese "capricho" que confundía con una sed de sangre en particular… estaba tan, pero tan **sediento de ti** , mi pequeña hermosa._

.

Entonces pasó a estimular mis pezones con su boca, lamiéndolos gustoso hasta cubrirlos con su saliva, chupándolos una vez los sintió erectos y de vez en cuando mordiéndolos hasta dejarlos rojos. Enloqueciéndome poco a poco, equilibrando pasión con amabilidad. Yo sólo podía removerme sin control debajo de su cuerpo, arqueando mi espalda y temblando por las otras caricias que impartía con sus ahora desnudas manos. Un par de sus gélidos dedos ya estaban escarbando entre las húmedas paredes de mi intimidad, empapando mi ropa interior; ni cuenta me había dado cuando él se quitó sus guantes, los cuales acabaron uniéndose al resto de mis prendas tiradas a un lado de la cama.

.

 _—¡A-ahhh…! M-más parece como si… Hmm… q-quisieras comerme e-entera… ¡Hmmmm!_ —Opiné entre jadeos, una vez él terminó de atender mis senos y se incorporó nuevamente. Primero para apreciar el camino de chupetones que había dejado en casi todo mi torso, luego para empezar a retirar mis bragas hasta dejarlas colgando de uno de mis talones. Volví a temblar ante la frialdad de sus labios, ahora repartía besos desde mis piernas hasta mis muslos, su cabeza estaba escondida debajo de mi falda y era una visión un poco jocosa—. _O-oye, Mika… **¡K-kyaa…!**_

.

Su traviesa lengua atacó mi intimidad sin compasión, dificultándome el articular palabra debido a que sólo podía gemir. Mi falda ocultaba su cabeza, por lo que la imagen sólo podía armarla en mi mente. Torturándome con amor, metiendo y sacando su extremidad bucal de mi caliente agujero, a la vez en que rozaba sus colmillos sobre mi clítoris. La humedad entre mis piernas nos demostraba a ambos lo bien que estaba reaccionando _,_ sentía que me correría en cualquier momento _…_ _y eso era algo que yo no podía permitir._ No porque quisiera negarle esa satisfacción a mi amado vampiro, sino porque me privaría el poder decirle lo que pensaba y ya no habría forma de detenernos si él lograba avanzar a _segunda base_.

.

 _—¡O-oye, M-Mi-kaaaaa! ¡E-escúchame…!_ —Tuve que llevar mis manos hasta mi falda y alzarla, dejando al descubierto su cabellera rubia hurgando en esa zona privada, para después intentar cerrar mis piernas en un intento de llamar su atención—. _¿P-puedo… A-ah… pedirte a-algo? ¡Mmm…!_

 _._

Él pudo entender la urgencia de mi voz, por lo que detuvo su _festín_ y volvió a posicionarse de forma que quedáramos cara a cara _—. ¿Qué… necesitas?_ _—_ Sus pupilas estaban igual de opacadas que la última vez, sólo que ahora brillaban en rojo, sus labios y su barbilla estaban empapados de mis fluidos.

.

Tragué grueso, tanto por esa erótica visión como por lo que iba a pedirle… era algo de lo que nunca habíamos hablado antes, por lo que con verlo a los ojos no sería suficiente para comunicárselo. Sujeté sus muñecas y le hice posar sus manos directo en mi trasero, ambos nos sonrojamos más que antes. Rogué porque ese gesto fuera suficiente para hacerle entender lo que quería, y para mí fortuna: funcionó.

.

— _Mi pequeña… ¿estás segura? Por lo que he escuchado, es demasiado doloroso…_

 _._

 _—P-pero… quiero saber cómo se siente…_ —Confesé con extraña timidez, temiendo que él se negara por entendible miedo a lastimarme. Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos, esforzándome por convencerlo con sutiles gestos—. _Yo confío en ti. Sé que nunca harás nada que me lastime, y además…_ —Volví a abrazarme de su cuello, acercando mi boca a su oreja y susurré con una voz libidinosa, estremeciéndolo un poco—. _Quiero sentir a mi primer mayor amor y placer tomándome por atrás…_

 _._

 _—Pero que pervertida eres…_ —Suspiró él, haciéndome protestar con un puchero.

.

— _¡Y lo dice el colmilludo que me dio sexo oral debajo de mi falda~!_ —Él sonrojó precipitadamente al recordarlo, quizás no lo había planeado y sólo se dejó llevar por el momento. Como no me sentía satisfecha, añadí mordiéndole una mejilla—. _¿Que pensaría mi "cuñadito" si se enterara de eso, ricitos de oro~?_

 _._

 _—¡N-no te atrevas! ¡Yuu-chan no tiene nada que ver en esto!_ —Sólo pude morirme de la risa por dentro ante su cara de espanto. _**"** ¡Touché! **"**_ Su hermano adoptivo era su mayor punto débil, de una u otra forma. Una vez fui consciente de ello, lo volví mi mayor as bajo la manga a la hora de "chantajear" al susodicho "ricitos de oro". Pero pensando que ya tuvo suficiente: le besé la frente para tranquilizarlo y automáticamente, desapareció de su cuerpo toda tensión de ser tachado de pervertido por su preciada familia—. _Caray, siempre me haces caer con el mismo truco…_

 _._

 _—Y lo mejor es que siempre funciona, ju ju jú~._

 _._

 _—Je je~._

.

Lo escuché soltar una sutil risita, y entonces caí en cuenta de que sólo él podría asustarse de mis jugarretas para luego reírse conmigo de ellas, _a gusto, en paz._ Seguro era por el hecho de que Mika fue tan bromista como yo cuando niño, Yuu y él nos lo comentaron a mi " _bomboncito"_ Yoichi, a Mitsuba y a mí cierto día que nos reunimos, con _"mamá"_ Kimizuki preparando el desayuno como ya se había hecho costumbre. Eran agradables ese tipo de atmósferas, Mika merecía disfrutarlas tanto como fuera posible, en compensación a los últimos años que pasó en relativa soledad y recriminándose por el pasado.

.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Sujetando una de mis nalgas con su mano derecha, él llevó su izquierda hasta su pantalón y sujetó esa distinguida parte de su anatomía masculina. La acercó hasta mi retaguardia, frotándola contra mi entrada trasera por algunos minutos que parecieron horas, ya que generaba una deliciosa fricción en movimientos circulares, _preparándome para que el dolor fuera el menor posible._ El "pequeño Mika" estaba en verdad duro, pero eso lejos de hacerme dudar _,_ me hizo desearlo más todavía… _incluso provocó que me mojara de sólo imaginarlo._ Él me miró fijamente con sus ojos sangrientos, como pidiendo mi último permiso antes de continuar. Se lo concedí asintiendo con seguridad, y él la fue introduciendo sin prisas. Mordí mis labios tan fuerte que temí hacerlos sangrar _—aguantándome el desgarrador grito que por poco escapó de mi garganta—_ pero quise poner de mi parte y reuní fuerzas para empujarlo, haciéndolo sentarse hasta reposar su espalda del cabezal de la cama. Conmigo encima de su erección, presionándola por mi cuenta hasta sentirla por completo dentro de mí.

.

 _—Lo sabía…_ —Él se lamentó, limpiando mis inevitables lágrimas con su lengua, acariciando mi espalda con sus manos y garras para tranquilizarme—. _Duele mucho, ¿verdad?_

 _._

 _—P-pero te gus-ta… ¿no es c-cierto?_ —Le sonreí lo mejor que pude, pegando mi frente de la suya. Ante lo ronco que hablaba y el palpitar de su miembro en mi interior, podía adivinar que él lo estaba gozando, eso lograba hacerme olvidar un poco mi propia agonía. Por lo que empecé a mover mis caderas en círculos, oyéndolo gruñir y recibiendo como respuesta automática el tacto de sus manos sobre mi trasero—. _T-te gusta bastante, ¿v-verdad?_

 _._

 _—N-no… si mi p-pequeña… está s-sufriendo… ¡Agh…!_ —Solté una leve risita, enternecida por el hecho de que él siguiera atento conmigo, aún en una situación tan avanzada. Más al querer sacarlo de dudas, volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos y la mirada caoba que le dediqué dictaba un silente: _**«** Sólo cállate y muévete, rubio necio **»**_. Él entrecerró sus ojos rojo sangre y en respuesta: empezó un vaivén lento.

.

Apreté nuevamente su camisa oscura, olvidándome del dolor al concentrarme en la renovada lucha de nuestras lenguas, sintiéndolo clavar sus garras precavidamente en mi retaguardia. Me cercioré de que algunas gotas se escabullían de mi vagina, casi como si la misma estuviera reaccionando a esa penetración trasera. Los líquidos resbalaban hasta manchar el pantalón de Mika, pero a éste no pareció importarle — _de necesitar lavar su antiguo uniforme, siempre podría usar el que se le proporcionó del 'EDIJ' ***(4)**_ — y se centró en prolongar lo más posible nuestro beso fogoso. Aunque tuve que detenerlo por mi necesidad de oxígeno, lo sentí lamer mi garganta con deleite de arriba hacia abajo. Más temprano que tarde, la velocidad de sus penetraciones fue aumentando y el volumen de mi voz se incrementó sin control. Él parecía aguantar sus propios gemidos, apretando su mandíbula y tan sólo soltando gruñidos profundos. Nuestros cuerpos no tardaron en empezar a transpirar, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por nuestras frentes y manchaban las pocas prendas que usábamos. Mi camisa apenas y me cubría, la tenía colgada de mis codos mientras que mi falda estaba tan levantada que envolvía parte de mi vientre, mis senos de tamaño regular rebotaban de un lado para el otro.

.

 _—T-tan estrecha…_ —Me estremecí al escucharlo pronunciar eso directo contra mi oído, con una voz tan ronca que era casi desconocida, apretando mi trasero sin miramientos—. _E-eres increíble, S-Shinoa…_

 _._

 _— **¡A-ah…!** M-Mikaela… **¡F-fuerte…!** M-más fuerte, **¡Mikaelaaaaaaa…!**_

.

Para mi sorpresa, él me empujó hasta quedar nuevamente sobre mí, colocando mis piernas encima de sus hombros y haciendo más profundas sus embestidas gracias a esa nueva pose. Ya no me dolía para nada, los líquidos de mi agujero frontal resbalaron hasta mi ano y sirvieron como lubricante. Sólo existía placer enloquecedor para los dos, seguramente me volvería adicta a ese método. Mi mano izquierda se aferraba fuertemente de las sábanas y la derecha de una de las manos de Mika, mi boca se abría y cerraba como la de un pez, dejando salir mi voz al ritmo de los movimientos del rubio. A cualquier persona normal le hubiera parecido que estaban torturando _—y me atrevería a decir que incluso masacrando—_ de la peor manera posible a alguien en ese cuarto, pero no podrían estar más equivocados. A cualquier persona normal le habría preocupado que alguien afuera escuchara semejante orquesta erótica, pero más anormales no podríamos ser Mikaela y yo. Era gracioso en retrospectiva… él, que primeramente no quería que nos escucharan, era el que ahora me hacía elevar cada vez más y más mi voz. Hundiendo su rostro justo en medio de mis senos, respirando profundamente y con su melena dorada tan alborotada como la mía; con nuestras respiraciones igual de agitadas y con nuestras manos todavía entrelazadas. Él entraba y salía cada vez más rápido, sacudiendo tanto mi cuerpo como la rechinante cama.

.

— _ **¡A-ahh, ahhhh!** M-Mikaela… **¡S-siento que v-voy a explotar…!** A-ahhh_ _…_ _ **¡Ahhhh…!**_

 _._

 _— **¡S-Shinoa!** Y-yo… **¡Agh…!** T-también estoy… en mi límite._

.

A duras penas podía apreciar algo, todo por culpa de mi borrosa visión, mis ojos caobas estaban inundados en lágrimas de placer. Y sin saber cuándo pasó: levanté la espalda, dando un grito mayor a todos los anteriores y con algo de saliva resbalando por la comisura de mis labios. Mika volvió a morder mi cuello, ahora con algo más de salvajismo — _pero sin que fuese tortuoso para mí_ — y volviendo a degustar de mi líquido vital. Ambos llegamos juntos al orgasmo, sentí su semilla caliente llenando por completo mi interior… _derramó tanta_ , que pude sentir un poco desbordándose y resbalando por mi trasero, manchando la cama junto a mis propios fluidos. Comparada a nuestra _primera vez,_ en esta ocasión habíamos liberado nuestros más primitivos instintos; sobretodo yo, pues aquella vez estaba tan débil que sólo pude dejar que él se encargara de todo.

.

Luego de un par de minutos, todavía dentro de mí pero ya más calmado, él acarició mi rostro con sus dos manos y limpió el rastro de mis lágrimas con sus garras. Sin embargo, cubrí mis ojos con uno de mis brazos—. _¿S-Shinoa…? ¿Estás bien?_

 _._

 _—N-no, no estoy bien…_ —Fingí un tono lloroso, pero no tardé ni dos segundos en dibujar una sonrisa pícara y llevar mis manos hasta el trasero de mi _"amigovio"._ Apretándolo con tanta fuerza que lo hice temblar y hasta sacándole un gemido ahogado—. _¡Estoy de maravilla_ ~ _!_

 _._

 _—No me asustes así…_ —Bufó él, nuevamente sonrojado y no precisamente por nuetro anterior acto pasional.

.

Aprovechando que estaba con la guardia baja, me estiré hacia él para unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso, haciéndolo pestañear un par de veces y murmuré contra su boca _—. Te amo **tanto** , Mikaela._

.

Él abrió los ojos inicialmente sorprendido, pero tras romper el beso unos cuantos segundos después, posó una mano sobre mi mejilla con cierta fascinación—. _Shinoa… yo, en verdad…_

.

Más aquella atmósfera extrañamente romántica se vio rota cuando, de improviso, la puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe. Me giré abruptamente y sentí que todo el color abandonó mi rostro, justo cuando lo vi a _él_ parado en la entrada de la habitación… a la persona que menos hubiera esperado, por no decir deseado ver en semejantes circunstancias. Con una mirada indescifrable, el ceño fruncido y parte del rostro ensombrecido por el disgusto, _Guren Ichinose_ repartió su mirada entre Mika y yo… casi juré haber visto que el Teniente coronel hizo ademán de llevar su mano hacia su arma demoníaca — _el último vestigio que quedaba de la existencia de su antigua amante y hermana mayor mía, Mahiru Hiragi_ — con intenciones de desenfundarla, queriendo hacer picadillo al vampiro rubio que estaba en una _sumamente comprometedora_ posición encima de mí. Éste ya había salido de mi interior, abrochándose el pantalón pero sin molestarse en hacer lo mismo con su camisa.

 _._

 _—… Te doy la orden de cuidar de este "chupa-sangre" por unos cuantos meses, y terminan destruyendo un dormitorio por completo_ _—_ Ira contenida adornaba cada una de sus palabras, intimidándome.

.

 _—Te-teniente coronel…_ —Mi voz salió como poco más que un susurro, el cual pareció acentuar la profundidad de su ceño fruncido, sacándome un escalofrío. Pero para mi sorpresa, Mika cubrió mi cuerpo semi-desnudo con la capa blanca de su anterior uniforme y se levantó de la cama, parándose frente a mí _…_ _casi como si estuviera protegiéndome de la mirada de escrutinio de mi superior._

.

 _—Es de mala educación irrumpir en un cuarto sin tocar antes a la puerta, ¿sabes, Guren?_ —Seco, directo, frío al igual que su mirada, así era el Hyakuya de cabellos claros para con el Ichinose. A diferencia de lo que muchos creerían: Mika **no** era alguien celoso, ya que permitía en total confianza que yo interactuara _e incluso bromeara de forma insinuante_ con Yoichi y Kimizuki, de vez en cuando siendo cómplice en dichas travesuras. A pesar de esa admirable madurez, tampoco podía negarse que mi vampirito era **bastante** territorial si Guren estaba cerca, en especial si la ecuación incluía a su _actual servidora_.

.

— _Y ustedes, mocosos calenturientos, saben que las paredes de este edificio **no son a prueba de ruido** , ¿verdad?_ —No pude ver la reacción de Mika, ya que éste quedaba dándome la espalda, pero a juzgar por el color de sus orejitas picudas y la sonrisa socarrona de Guren: entendí que mi vampirito se había sonrojado de consternación _…_ _aunque quizás no tanto como yo_. Ciertamente, al momento del torrente de pasión no pensábamos en nada más, pero luego de caer en cuenta de la realidad era inevitable que el pudor nos atacara. Por suerte, ni Yuuichiro, Mitsuba, Yoichi, ni Kimizuki vivían en ese mismo edificio, por lo que lo siguiente que el mayor escupió no tuvo un impacto tan grande—. _Varios de los habitantes del piso vinieron a mi oficina, espantados, pensando que el vampiro que admitimos al dormitorio "bajo estrictas medidas de seguridad" estaba asesinando a alguien, por los constantes gritos que escuchaban en el cuarto. Y como sabrás, tengo el deber de encargarme de dicho vampiro si llega a ocasionar inconvenientes de cualquier índole-…_

.

— _¡No lo castigue, Teniente coronel! **¡Todo fue por causa mía!**_ —Al acto, todas las alarmas de mi cuerpo se activaron y me levanté de la cama prácticamente brincando, aferrándome a la capa que mi _compañero de cuerpo y alma_ me tendió antes. Mandé al carajo todo el pudor por la manera en que me encontraba, sólo pensé en proteger al Hyakuya y las palabras salieron de mi boca por sí solas—. _Usted me dio la responsabilidad de hacerme cargo de él, por lo que pienso asumir en su lugar cualquier castigo que tenga planeado impartir. Así que, por favor_ … _**¡por favor, no le haga nada a Mika-san!**_

 _._

 _—Shinoa-chan…_ —El aludido sólo pudo verme sorprendido, y en parte agradecido.

.

 _—… Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, **¡pero que no se repita!** ¡No seré tan indulgente de haber una "próxima vez"!_ —Fue todo lo que dijo el peli-negro tras un minuto de silencio, sin suavizar la severidad reflejada en sus ojos amatistas—. _El "chupa-sangre" necesita disciplina, encárgate de que el desastre de su cuarto desaparezca y que quede como antes. Luego pensaré en el castigo que asumirás, mocosa_ …

.

Dedicándome una última mirada que me inquietó hasta lo más profundo de mi alma por la inmensa mezcla de emociones que poseía: Enojo, desaprobación, algo de decepción y… ¿tristeza? No, no podía ser, ¿o sí? La única explicación que podría resumir semejante torrente emocional sería que él estuviera… _**"** ¿Celoso? **"**_ No había gran diferencia de las miradas "espanta-hombres" que Yuu ponía cuando algún otro miraba a Mitsu-chan, y cuyo poder de intimidación aumentaba un 150% si le examinaban su generoso busto. Aunque no compartieran sangre ni fueran hermanos biológicos, sí que se notaba que Mikaela y Yuuichiro habían crecido juntos, eran muy parecidos en determinados aspectos y el _"ser territoriales con sus parejas"_ era uno de los más obvios. No pude seguir analizando semejante descubrimiento, ya que cuando Guren se dio la vuelta y volvió a hablar, su nuevo comentario fue lo que causó mayor impresión tanto para Mika como para mí.

 _._

 _—Y_ _la próxima vez, asegúrate de que ese animal use "protección"; o por lo menos tómate unas pastillas anticonceptivas. Si le permites dejarte mordidas por todo el cuerpo o alimentarse de tu sangre: **¡es cosa tuya!**_ _—_ Grunó casi que con resignación, incapaz de hacerme cambiar de decisión _—._ _Pero no tienes que joder tu vida convirtiéndote en madre siendo **tan** joven ni aunque estemos planeando re-establecer la raza humana, Shinoa._

.

Y así sin más, de la misma forma abrupta con que la abrió, el hombre cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe. No fue sino hasta que pasaron diez segundos — _en los que se dejó de escuchar el sonido de sus pasos_ — que permití salir el aire que mis pulmones retenían, dejándome caer hasta sentarme en el borde de la cama. Noté a Mika perder la tensión de su propio cuerpo, aún dándome la espalda, y solté un suspiro de alivio ligado a resignación; seguro tendría pesadillas respecto a aquél "castigo" que Dios sabría cuál sería. Más salí de mis temerosos pensamientos al sentir un segundo peso hundiendo el colchón, seguido de unos brazos rodeándome… _Mika me abrazó de tal forma que ocultó su rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello._

.

 _—Lo siento, Shinoa-chan, pero… **gracias**_ —Sentí que aspiró el aroma de mi cabello casi que con añoranza, pude percibir un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, seguro por temor de que Guren hiciera algo para separarnos—. _En verdad, te amo **demasiado**._

.

 _— **¡Jooooo!** ¡Pues menuda hora a la que te dignas decirlo, colmilludo! —_ Exclamé de forma melodramática, pero obviamente en broma, recargando mi cuerpo sobre su frío pero confortable pecho.

.

Ya que a pesar de todo, el escuchar esas tres últimas palabras fue más que suficiente para recomponer mi espíritu.

Era gratificante escucharlas… mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado en esa época, antes de estar con él.

Jamás dejaría que ni el Teniente coronel ni ningún otro "Alto mando" militar fuera a alejarlo de mí. **Jamás**.

 ** _"_** _Porque simplemente_ _te_ _amo más que a mi propia vida, Mikaela Hyakuya_ ** _"_**

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A : *(1)** Referencias a otro One-shot que subí hace tiempo, un Soft-Lemmon ' **MIKANOA** ' y con menciones de ' **YUUMITSU** ', narrado desde la perspectiva de Mikaela. Podríamos considerar al presente One-shot como una "semi-secuela" de dicho relato **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(2)** Resumiendo en una forma menos exagerada que en la jerga "Shinoa-Hiragi-ciana" **(?)** Según el Databook: la comida favorita de nuestra pequeña troll es cualquier alimento que tenga mucho queso. Por lo que para este One-shot opté por un par de sencillos - **pero no por eso menos deliciosos** \- emparedados de queso derretido. ¡Sabroso! ***o* (?)** **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(3)** ' **Sanguinem** ' es la capital de la ciudad subterránea de los vampiros, en la que Yuuichiro - **de pequeño** \- estuvo cautivo cuatro años, junto a los otros niños del orfanato Hyakuya **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(4)** " **EDIJ** " es la abreviatura - **a través de sus siglas** \- del " **Ejército demonio imperial japonés** ", para no quedarnos sin aire al repetirlo tanto **(?)** **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _¿Queda alguien vivo por ahí, o todos murieron por derrame nasal? **o3oU**_

 _ **.**_

 _No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que quise corregir algo que no pude trabajar en " **No abras los ojos**_ _ **…**_ _"_

 _Y fue a una Shinoa tomando las riendas de la relación, pero tampoco dejándola OOC._

 _La imagino super-apasionada, un tanto pervertida, pero también amorosa y sobretodo: ¡Fiel a su chico!_

 _En este caso, nuestro **no tan inocente** Mika. Lo imagino igual de pícaro, pero disimulándolo mejor **XDDDD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Cada vez que lees uno de mis fics sin dejar un review…**_

 _ **Un Yoichi inocente sufre una de las bromas de Shinoa…**_

 _ **¡Di NO al bullying contra Yoichi! ¡Deja tu comentario!**_

 _ **¡PROTEGE A YOICHI-KUN!***_

 _ **.**_

 _(¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?)_


End file.
